Accidentally missed 17 years of my life
by UnicornsAtDaClub
Summary: In which our little tsundere Italian is sent 17 years into the future were she has no idea what happened, and the fact that she woke up to a Spaniard... AND SHE'S 32. that's all. Human AU, fem! Romano x spain, slight Gerita and PruCan. Rated T for my 12 year old language. No much Romance, but still cute, promise!


This weird shit here is a random FanFiction I feel like writing and yes, this is probably a one shot I haven't decided yet, bear with me dudes. This is shorter than usual, my apologies! Heh. I need to try make a one shot that's over 2000 words one time, might be fine

* * *

My eyes opened to see something I didn't expect. A tanned brunette sleeping next to me in Spanish pajamas. I almost screamed, but held back, maybe this is just a joke, yeah, thats right, a joke. I stared at him and then looked up at the roof, then at the rest of the room. It was a plain room, looked nothing like your room and probably not the spaniards room... so... who's room was it? I got up and went to explore the rest of the house. It wasn't a manaion but it was a reasonable size for a... Family.

I walked into the hall way on the opposite side of the house to see 2 room, one decorated with a pink sign saying 'Ella' and another decorated with a green sign saying 'Alice'. Now you really did want ro scream. So, you did.

The so called 'Ella' came out of her room in a rush to see who screamed, you expected a small 6 year old girl but got a girl who looked 13, she had long brown hair with a small curl sticking out the side and, may I say, a D SIZE BRA THAT FITTED ON. You kneeled up on the floor and cried, who were these people? The last thing I remember is being a 15 year old high school student in love with a 16 year old spaniard who never payed attention to me, but, that 16 year old was right next to be when I woke up, whats happening to me?!

"Who are you..?" I looked up, crying, this was absalutley horrifiying, there is no way... no way that... I have children...

"Mum... I'm you daughter, silly." She said in a nervous tone, I could see the tears in her eyes, no one likes to be forgotten.

"I KNOW THAT! B-but... I just woke up and... I don't remembee this, I remember being a 15 year old girl in highschool... but... I woke up to this?! It's just scary, I don't know who you guys are, I recognize the spaniard besides me... but... how old are you and Alice?" I asked, her coming to hug me, insted of pushing people away like I usually did, I let her hug me.

"I'm 13 and Alice is 10..." she told me, i then ran out of the hug to find a mirror, when I did find one, I expected a 40 year old woman... but I found that... I was only about 34, maybe 32 even?

You rushed back to your daughter to ask her a question.

"What year is it?" You asked, she looked shocked at you, but answered the question anyway.

"2031, Mum, you're 32, born in 1999." She told me, I looked at her shocked. So I AM 32... I rushed back into my 'Bedroom' to see the Spaniard had slept through it. I ran back to Ella and told her to pretend I knew who everyone was. She nodded before whispering in my ear, 'You call Alice Arthur because she looks a bit like someone dad used to hate." I knew fully well who Arthur was, yep, the annoying british guy. I laughed a bit, I had a daughter who looked like Arthur fucking Kirtland, interestining enough.

I walked into what I supposed was me and Antonio's room and I saw him laying on the bed still, I walked up to him and shook him a bit.

"Hey, bastard" I said in a slightly loud yet not too loud voice, waking him right up. When the got up he wrapped his arms around my waist and our noses touched. I blushed and pushed him away a bit.

"Bastard..." I told him and he just smiled, so I assume I hadn't changed too much. He put his shirt on and walked out of the room without doing anything else.

When he walked out you could her shouts of 'Daddy!' And weird nicknames like 'Mi Tomate' which, from, your Spanish lessons, meant My Tomato. Weird.I walked out the door and went to the kitchen to make some toast or something, the kitchen was quite easy to find since almost everything in the house is connected, without walls seperating them.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it, hmmm... Milk. I got out the milk and went to the cupboard. I opened it to find Cornflakes, Rice bubbles and Nutrigrain, geeze, almost no unhealthy cereals, congrats to 32 year old me.

I chose you, Cornflakes! Oh wow, I wonder how old would Pokemon be now? 50 years old? Oh my gosh... That's old! I feel really old now.

I'm Lovina Vargas, and the some pretty weirs shit just happened in my life.

* * *

Hey guys! I decided this will have a second chapter! Its just so fun to write when auto correct is being a good boy, it corrected Phenieas to Penis... And Ferb to Verb... It was doing it while I was writing it *pout* I need to grow up, wait, never mind, I'm twelve. No need to grow up! Haha, anywhales! So the next chapter she might meet some people, idk, maybe Felincia (Alice) had a couple of babies too! Hehe, I'm so weird. Lovina is Chica or somethinf but Lovina is so much more convenient, and BTW Fem! Italys name, Alice, is said Al-ee-cher, or something. :-[ borreeeddd alrightly this authors note has gone on for way to long.

I saw this in the comments section of one of Jenna Marbles videos:

'I lost my virginity to my pet tuetle.' Dude, why didn't I think of that? I don't have a pet turtle so... Fuck my life, because if you know me, my two favorite animals are Unicorns and Turtles, everything I have is either a Turtle or a Unicorn.. Or a Panda or Pig.

-Romanoandthatstupidjerk

.


End file.
